


Infinite Opportunities

by Syrenslure



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibilities are endless; the outcome is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** The first half of Season 3
> 
>  **Notes:** The first of my Tarot inspired stories. Card: 10 of Coins (Gateway to the Divine Tarot) Description: An open box of treasure lies before us, its mysteries unlocked, and resources available to us. Delicate tulips rest on top, reminding us to tread carefully, as while we have untold resources at hand, if we do not tread carefully, they could also be lost to us. (594 words, 14 January 2014)

Emily carefully traced the worn symbol etched in the top of the box, closing her eyes in contemplation. He breathing slowed, and her heart rate calmed, as she pictured the treasure within in her mind. This was her last gift from her father, and the tool by which she would give him the gift of her revenge.

She turned the small key in the lock, and lifted out the pictures and articles that lay on top, then ran her fingers along the black leather spines of his journals, and the few she had added detailing the lives and habits of the Graysons. Her plan was almost at fruition, her revenge at hand. The contents of this box were precious, beyond reason, for they would be her salvation, her passage to a new life, free of the guilt that she felt at being a pawn against her father, for ever having doubted his love for her, and his innocence.

Nolan would keep this safe, keep her secrets for her. This box would become but a memory, a record of her justice against the betrayal of her father. That it now held even more of her secrets than his was immaterial. Amanda Clarke was dead, one more casualty of the Graysons' cruelty, and Emily Thorne would cease to exist with her purpose. She no longer needed this box, its treasures having served their purpose, she could trust them to her friend, her brother in arms – or cousin,as the case may soon be.

Yet, it was hard to let it go. The contents of this box were the stones that had been her bedrock, the foundation upon which she had built her identity and purpose. These were the resources that had let her move amongst her enemies, to bury them in their own lies, while she stood steadfast upon her truths. These were her tools and gifts, and the secrets to her own undoing, if she was careless with them.

She would not be careless, Takeda had taught her well, shown her the path to justice and to freedom. She would follow his example, and honor his path, even in his failure to honor hers. Everyone made their own choices,and she had made hers long ago, the moment that she had received this box.

This moment was the manifestation of her destiny. This box was the birthright of Emily Thorne, made possible by the very people who had destroyed Amanda Clarke. It was a record of their treasures, their assets and liabilities, and she had made it hers.

Infinity had doubled back on itself, and her time had arrived. She would have her revenge. It was time to let go of the final stone that anchored her soul, and reap her rewards.


End file.
